


#23 Proud Love

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	#23 Proud Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They are not owned by me.

#23 Proud Love (ficlet)

 

Nov. 21st, 2010 at 12:37 AM

 

US Marshal Matt Dillon stopped at the batwing doors of the Long Branch and looked around the saloon.

Sam nodded in the direction of the back door that leads to the office.

 

"Kitty?"

 

"Back here, Matt."

 

The lawman parted the curtain that separated the office from a store room and found the saloon owner standing with her hands on her hips at the open door marked "Long Branch Deliveries" as two men struggled with several crates.

 

"That's all of it Miss Kitty. Sure is a lot of whiskey."

 

"Have to be ready for the roundup next month. You boys go see Sam and tell him to give you drinks on the house."

 

"Thank you, ma'am. Howdy Marshal," the bigger, older man said.

 

"Afternoon, fellas. Miss Kitty hasn't worked you too hard I hope."

 

"Naw, we'd do anything for Miss Kitty," the younger man gushed.

 

As the two men left the office Kitty locked the alley door and said to Matt, "I got a real good price on a better grade of whiskey, so I ordered extra. Next time the drummer will want to charge me more and I'll order less."

 

Matt smiled proudly at his shrewd lady, and then reached in his pocket to hand her a letter.

"This came for you, Kitty. It's a letter from Mother."

 

Kitty happily took the letter, then her face took on a serious expression.

 

"What is it, Kitty?"

 

"The return address is from The Touro Auxiliary."

 

"What's that?"

 

"An infirmary near the Garden District. Used to be the Ladies Aid and Sewing Society."

 

"That doesn't sound like Panacea Sykes!"

 

"Why don't you have a beer, Matt. I'll join you in a few minutes.

I may want to answer this first, though."

 

"I'll come back later and take you to supper."

 

Kitty smiled up at her big lawman as she quietly said, "Thank you."

Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek, then turned to leave, saying, "Give my love to Mother."

 

Kitty moved to the big desk and retrieved a letter opener.  
She stared once more at the return address stamped on the envelope.

 

 **###**

 

Matt and Kitty walked to Delmonico's without saying a word. He could tell she was worried and wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her. Instead, the big man gently placed his hand on Kitty's back and led her inside to a table near the back wall.

 

"Is Panacea ill, Kitty?"

 

"Yes. She put herself in the Hebrew Benevolent Society for Jewish Widows and Orphans."

 

"The what? I thought she was in a hospital."

 

"It is. Judah Touro founded the original Hebrew Hospital of New Orleans, and left an endowment. About a year after his death the Home joined the hospital.

I had a hard time writing back to her, Matt. I wanted to tell her I'd be on the next train to New Orleans, but she was adamant that I shouldn't come.

Stubborn old Pan."

 

"I remember she wasn't well when she passed through Dodge, Kitty. Doc said it was her heart didn't he?"

 

Kitty didn't answer and seemed to be day-dreaming.  
Old Joe shuffled over and asked, "The special, Marshal?"

 

"What would you like, Kitty?"

Still no response from the redhead.

 

"Give us a minute, Joe. Just coffee right now."

After the ancient waiter brought their coffee, Matt thanked him politely and turned his attention to Kitty.  
"Would you rather have something delivered to your rooms? Tell me what to do, Kitty."

"I did send your love," Kitty managed.

 

"Good."

 

"She wrote about you," Kitty said.

"Pan reminded me of my past and commented that I shouldn't expect you to stay involved with me.

She didn't want me to get hurt, after all."

 

"Kitty, she just doesn't understand. Please don't let what she wrote upset you."

 

"I wrote back recalling what Pan said when she visited.

It was a remark she made about the surprising turn I took.

Kitty Russell became a one-man woman.

Who would believe it?

I think she was amazed and amused by that change in my life."

 

"Kitty.."

 

"Can we go home, Matt?"

 

"Sure."

 

Matt got to his feet and put some coins on the table while holding Kitty's chair.

He placed his hand on her back, and as they walked down the boardwalk, Kitty leaned against him.  
Only a few people took notice.

 

 **###**

 

"Sam, why don't you leave that for tomorrow. You've had a rough night."

 

"Oh I'm all right, Miss Kitty. Sure was a wild bunch this year, though."

 

Matt entered, took a seat next to Kitty, and then sighed, "I'm sure glad this one is over. The jail is full and I'm exhausted.

So, once you deduct the cost of replacing broken furniture, I guess the Long Branch did pretty well by that new whiskey."

 

"It was a good roundup, but I'm getting too old for this."

 

"I know what you mean, Kitty."

 

Just then Barney entered the saloon and approached Kitty.

"Evening, Miss Kitty. Marshal. I'm glad you're still open. I have a telegram for you."

 

Kitty took the envelope and said, "We're closed but Sam won't mind giving you a drink on the house."

 

The loyal bartender stopped his work with the clean up to move behind the bar.  
Barney followed and then leaned against the distressed wood of the bar that had seen so many cattle drive drovers in its long history.

 

"Everything OK, Kitty?" Matt asked softly as he leaned closer.

 

"Pan died the day my letter arrived. She didn't get to read it."

 

"I'm so sorry, Kitty. Did they already hold a funeral?"

 

"I guess so. Pan asked that the wire not be sent until after her burial. She didn't want me going there."

 

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he gently gave her arm a squeeze.

 

"There's a small trunk coming for me. Some things she wanted me to have.

The wire also says I should stay with you as long as I can because you "accept" me."

 

 **###**

 

The couple sat in their favorite places at the big oak table in the center of the room.  
Scattered across the table were plates with left over chicken, a bowl holding a small amount of potato salad, and a dish filled with chicken bones.

Kitty lifted the pitcher of beer and topped off their glasses.

 

"Peach pie for desert, Matt."

 

"In a while. I'm pretty full right now."

 

"It gives you a good reason to come back after you make your rounds," the redhead grinned.

 

Matt took the bait and replied, "I don't need an excuse, Kitty."

 

 **###**

 **  
**

"Ouch!"

"Well, if you didn't wait so long to clip them, it would be a lot easier, Matt.  
Any longer and I'd have to use a saw."

 

"I think you did that on purpose," Matt pouted.

 

"Poor baby.  
Who else would do this for you?

I think sometimes you take me for granted."

 

"Are you still talking about toe nails?"

 

Matt noticed Kitty's back and shoulders stiffen.

 

"Were you ever ashamed of me?" she asked without turning around to face him.

 

"Kitty, we both have a past.  
Even though we were just kids, we had packed in a lot of living."

 

When Kitty didn't reply, Matt moistened his lips and forged ahead.

 

"My life didn't mean much until a certain redhead came into it.  
I'm the luckiest man in the world and I don't deserve you, Kitty."

 

"How 'bout some peach pie?" Kitty said as she left the bed to pour brandy into two small, crystal snifters.

 

"Sounds fine."

 

Matt took the brandy and tried to read Kitty's face or body language, but she gave him no clue.

With her back to him, Kitty stood by the table to prepare their desert.  
Her head was down and she knew Matt was watching her.  
Following a long, uncomfortable silence, she finally took a deep breath and said, "You always treated me like a lady, so I hoped I was more than just one of the girls to you.

You can tell me, Matt, and I will understand.  
Were you ashamed of me back then, when we first started together?"

 

Matt wanted to rush to her and take her in his arms. Instead he left the bed and walked slowly toward her.

 

"Never ashamed, Kitty.  
Guilty."

"I thought you'd think of me as a greenhorn and never stay in a cow town like Dodge.  
I never thought I'd meet someone like you. You always listened and cared. You still do.

I don't know what I'd do without you, Kitty.

I'm not very good at this. I can't put my feelings into words."

 

Kitty could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She turned around, and with tears glistening on her cheeks, smiled up at this man she loved so much.

 

"I've always been proud to be your woman. I always will."

 

"You're much more than that, Kitty. Much better.  
I'm so proud of you."

 

Matt leaned over and took Kitty in his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck.  
They began a long, impassioned kiss, and when they came up for air, Kitty grinned and said, "How does pie for breakfast sound, Cowboy?"

 

"You read my mind, Kitty.  
You do that a lot, you know."

 

Kitty gave him a broad smile. "Yes, I know."

With arms around each other they walked back to the bed.

 

"I wish Pan could have known the truth, Matt."

 

"She just didn't get a chance to spend much time with us, Kitty.  
But I know she would have been proud."

 

 

The End


End file.
